The New 10th Espada part 5
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the continuation of the new 10th Espada and his adventures in the series as he fights Captain Unohana also in the end see the possilbe death of Ulqiorra Schiffer


The New 10th espada part 5

Unohana continues to block Isane's attacks while rajik is just watching from afar

Unohana: forgive me isane. (she jabs isane 5 times on her body)

Isane: Must ki- (her body is numb and limb she then falls unconscious)

Rajik: hm so you defeated her very well…. Goro

Goro: yeah?

Rajik: kill her. (Goro appears before Isane who is unconscious he then takes out his sword and is about to kill her just then Unohana kicks Goro under his chin sending him flying)

Hisako: Goro! (She runs to help him)

(It shows Goro beaten up a bit while hisako trys to help him stand)

Rajik: you two are truly pathetic.

Unohana: Espada (rajik turns to face her) tell me what do you hope to gain from all this?

Rajik: (smiles) you want to know? Blood I love it so much the taste of my opponents blood on my lips the different succulent flavors of seeing it on my blade but most importantly what I stand to gain is solitude from you soul reapers you all came for that girl and her powers none of you would've come if that damn whore wasn't here in the first place.

Unohana: I see…. You defiantly have changed.(Rajik confused look) back then when you were a hollow we all heard how you actually felt guilty about killing people but ever since then you changed with your obsession of blood.

Rajik: that is in the past now all that matters is my brothers and sisters not you soul reapers who are so unreliably arrogant but enough of this (lunges towards Unohana but she simply blocks his fist with her sword)

Rajik: good reflex but that won't save you soon your blood shall be all over me and I will rip your entire body in half (Unohana sends rajik flying suddenly he falls onto the sand)

Unohana: you talk too much Rajik.

Rajik: (growls he then charges up a cero but suddenly Unohana appears right behind him and punches him right in the back which hit his spine and sends him to his knees)

Unohana: forgive me Rajik I wasn't planning on killing you however it seems you have changed too much to be allowed to live any longer.

Rajik: be allowed to live? (Snarls) Who the hell do you think you people are?! Gods?! NO!! You're all anything but gods treating us hollow like we were all nothing but impudent insects that were only born to be slaughtered by you soul reapers! (Spiritual pressure rises) Well I say differently I continue to live to find out why I was born and I won't stop until I do!

(He then quickly rises up and slashing sounds hits Unohana she then starts to bleed as it shows the two spikes on Rajik's shoulders were really blades)

Unohana: (turns to face him) I see so it seems you won't be defeated so easily.

Rajik: correct Unohana.

Unohana: very well I suppose I have no choice but to do it. (She then gets out her sword)

Rajik: finally now we can truly fight.

Unohana: Isane hold on this won't last long.

Rajik: (fires a giant green beam from the palm of his hand) don't underestimate me soul reaper!

(Unohana just stands there and then just swings her blade and a purple like energy force disperses the attack sent by rajik)

Rajik shocked

Rajik: what the hell?

Unohana: Rajik you've long enough….. time to die.

Rajik: what did you just say you arrogant bit- (Unohana appears right in front of him rajik starts to sweat a bit as her blade is right near is his chest it then shows her sword covered in blood hisako and goro think rajik has been stabed in the chest.

Hisako: rajik is he d- dead?

Goro: dad no.

Hisako: wait did you just say dad?

(It then shows unohana retracts her blade from rajik's chest it turns out it was only half way through Rajik starts to pant heavily and coughs up some blood)

Rajik: Da-Damn you (puts hand over mouth as he pukes up blood) how is it with all this power your squad is ridiculed all the time?

Unohana: I usually hold back in my battles I want to be lenient towards you rajik please surrender and I will spare your life.

Rajik: never not until (heart starts to race even faster than usual) your dead beneath my feet.

Unohana: stubborn fool that will be your undoing.

Rajik: (smirks)

Unohana: what is it do you find the coming of death funny?

Rajik: turn around captain.

(Unohana sees Goro and Hisako with Isane Goro is holding Isane with his now large grotesque arms while Hisako has her sharp blade like fingers to Isane's head)

Goro: back away from our master.

Hisako: and we won't kill your friend.

Isane: forgive me captain I couldn't protect myself forget about me and kill that espada.

Unohana: Isane.

Rajik: (still panting) s- s- so what now soul reaper are you going to stand down or continue to fight at the cost of your lieutenant's life?

Unohana: (puts her blade down to the ground)

Rajik: a wise choice (A green like energy then regenerates the hole in rajik's chest healing him completely) now then Hisako kill her anyway.

Hisako: sure thing boss. (he then is about to stab isane but then unohana cuts off Hisako's blade like fingers)

Hisako: (Wails) Shit Shit Shit this hurts like hell!!

Goro: Hisako are you ok?

(Hisako turns to face Unohana)

Hisako: you bitch (she then opens her mouth covered place and it shows a green like gas covers unohana) this type of gas can mess with your sense of sight and hearing now you probably can't tell what im even say- ( Unohana just disappears then reappears next to hisako

Unohana: you two back away from my lieutenant (a burst of energy covers the two of them as the smoke clears It shows both hisako and goro back to normal and they both pass out)

Goro: (as he is falling) forgive me father we tried our best.

Unohana: (lays Isane on the ground) it's alright isane.

Isane: captain thank you (she starts to get up but her chest starts to bleed internally)

Unohana: rest now I'll treat your wounds as soon as I am done.

(It then shows rajik untop of a pillar)

Rajik: Burn together in flames Unohana! Cero Oscuars!!

(The pitch black like energy covered everything but Unohana just put a shield on top of both her and Isane and simply unsheathed sword and sent a giant bright burst of light covered energy which dispersed the Cero Oscuars (since Rajik was only number 10 this move for his power level wasn't that strong compared to others) and headed towards rajik.

Rajik: THIS CAN"T BE HAPPANING!!!

(The energy then brightens the whole area and the tower is sent crumbling down)

Isane: (thinking) amazing she didn't even have to use her banki on any of them and I was so helpless when I fought him (she flashes back to the time when she was under rajik's spell) captain im so sorry I became a tool to him.

Unohana: it's alright isane you thought you were doing the right thing by taking rajik on by yourself but just know this I am here to help you we all are. (She then kneels down to heal her injuries)

(Just then Unohana sees Goro holding an unconscious Hisako in his arms he puts her down onto the sand and begins to cry)

Goro: Father why? Why couldn't your lust for blood be satisfied (he flashes back to all the people and soul reapers as both hollow and arrancar that all of them killed together along with many of their brothers and sisters)

(Unohana gets up and kneels to goro and puts her arms around him as he continues to cry)

(Later hisako is next to isane still being healed by Unohana)

Goro: tell me why are you helping us after all we are the ones who tried to kill your lieutenant.

(Flashes back to then)

Unohana: Like I told your father goro our mission here is to stop blood from being spilled I felt sorry for the two of you since you lost your master.

Hisako: thanks you know even though he was cold towards us sometimes during the heat of battle he was actually pretty cool when there was nothing to do.

Unohana: in the end however it was his lust for death and destruction that was his undo-

(Just then they hear faint breathing and the crushed remains of the pillar one giant rock is lifted up and it shows all 4 of them shocked to see Rajik)

(Rajik's sunglasses are broken one of his eyes has a scar on it causing it to be closed one of his arms is missing his chest is completely open as it shows his heart beating and some organs hanging out his left foot is gone completely and it shows one of his eyes is demonic red)

Rajik: I won't go down that easily you whore…. (Rajik finally collapsed and Unohana just smiled)

Unohana: Isane could you help me sent up a blanket for rajik.

Isane: but captain-

Unohana: please do it now isane.

(Meanwhile untop of las noches ichigo had just defeated Ulquiorra in his new hollow form)

Ulquiorra: I can't believe it I lost to a human turned how ludicrous

Ichigo just steped on ulquiorra's neck as he charged up an attack with his bare hands)

Ulquiorra: I see no mercy how very hollow like.

Ichigo hollow: (growls)

Ulquiorra: go ahead and do it I have nothing left to live for anyway.

……. DO IT.

(Then a sudden burst on the very top dome of Las noches that everyone saw)


End file.
